


Just one Dance

by Erisa



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saints Row 1, Street Racing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisa/pseuds/Erisa
Summary: Lin hires someone to help her get into the Rollerz little does she know this woman was more important than she realized.(Writers note: I apologize the chapters for this one will be more sporadic since it takes a certain head space for me to work on this one. I don't talk or act like the characters do so its harder for me to think like that. )Due to IRL issues I am putting this work on a temporary Hiatus, as much as I love this story some of the up coming chapters are stressful to write due to trying to follow the game closely





	1. A fateful encounter

Walking down the street, a breeze swept by me with a scowl I quickly pulled the belt on my trench coat tighter, my stiletto’s clacking along the cracked concrete as a neon sign Tee’N’Ay illuminates the street around me, reaching forward I pull the door open. Slipping inside the doors a draft hits filling my barely clothed bones with a chill “Ramirez turn the damn heat up, you trying to freeze our tits off!” 

  


“Oh chill your tits Chica” ¿Que dijo ese cabrón?

  


“You stupid Fuck” my heels echo as I make my way towards the office only to feel the heat turn on just as I get close. Walking past it I reach out for the handle to the changing room, as the cold steel brushes against my fingers my body is pulled back, and pushed back first into the wall, an arm blocking my escape, his dark eyes staring into mine. 

  


“You think about my offer?” that shit eating grin of his was pissing me off, just because I’m a damn stripper doesn’t mean I want to be his side piece. It takes all I have not to gag from the sheer stench following his body. 

  


“Listen you piece of shit, the answer is no. I’m into not men who think Cologne baths make them smell refined.” without giving him a chance to reply my stiletto boots made him sing, taking the opening I bolt into the changing room.

  


No sooner was my coat off than one of the girls getting off shift approached me. “Hey, that Asian chick is here again, she’s asking for a dance.” 

  


“And your telling me why?”

  


“Because the boss is being a dick, she’s hot, and is a good tipper?” she didn’t need to say more, throwing my trench-coat onto a hook, I check the latex bikini I’m wearing quickly check my boots for any dirt before sauntering out to the customer.

  


As I approach there is a pair of Asians at the table, I noticed the man has some weird bleaching thing going on with his tips, and the woman, well she was definitely hot, okay Tami I owe you one. Their locked in conversation with one another. “So Lin I was thinking of getting Eesh one of these, what-ch you think?” 

  


“I think she will like it Johnny.” They look up and finally see me standing their with my hands on my hips, giving them a playful grin.

  


“You requested a dance?” the way the woman leaned back in her seat, the way she caught her breath, yeah this was her alright. 

  


She nodded to me offering what looked like a couple of hundreds to me, I wasn’t going to say no to that kind of tip. “Yeah and make it good, please I’ve had a shitty day.” With that comment her friend slid off the couch giving her a grin and a catch you later before leaving the two of us. I sat on her lap, watching her with a smile as my hands snaked up her neck towards her hair.

  


“Brother?” whispering into her ear, as I slowly press my chest into hers rubbing myself on her, grinding my hips on hers, I feel her hands snake onto my hips I give the bouncer a look to tell him it's alright as I continue to work.

  


“Friend…” she gasps slipping another bill into my bikini bottom, with a smile I lean back untying my top and draping it over her head. 

  


“You’re…a big tipper…trying to seduce me” with a smile I sat back standing slowly and turning around to prostrate myself over her table, give her a good view of my plump ass. 

  


“Maybe…” her giggle was not what I expected. “Maybe I just wanted to treat a girl right for once, or maybe I just want to see if I can convince a hottie to be my co pilot in a race.” Now I was interested leaning back I stood sauntering towards her running my hands up my thighs ever so slowly.

  


“What was your name?” she did look kinda familiar.

  


“Lin, I’m the best damn racer in Chinatown, and I need to prove myself to those jokers in the rollers”

  


Letting out a laugh I slink forward placing my hand on her chin running it along her cheek. “Let me guess, no one expects an awesome racer with tits? And what better way to get their attention than kick their ass with sexy woman at your side, grind the salt in deeper.” 

  


“Yes, and who knows maybe some freckle bitches after” I like her, the image is quite pleasing in my head I sit back on her lap. 

“When and where?”

  


Before she could answer Jimmy the bouncer was walking towards me, he reeked of that assholes cologne. “I’m sorry Essa, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Swearing rather colorfully under my breath I place a finger on Lin's lips.

  


“I’ll be right back, you can drive me home if you like.” Storming across the club I pull open the door to the office. “So because I won’t fuck your ugly ass you fire me?”

  


“Thats right bitch and what are you going to do about it?” as if he had to ask, before he’d even finished my cupped palm was slamming into his cheek, sending him into the nearby filing cabinets, as I turned to leave that's when I saw the gun, aimed at me the first bullet missed, my knees buckling beneath me, I didn’t even see the flash of purple and black. Jimmy was restraining that piece of shit Ramirez and Lin was pulling me to my shaking feet and into the dressing room, where she helped me get my coat and clothing back on. 

  


As we made our way to the door I saw the gun again and Jimmy unconscious on the floor by the office, that was when I saw Lin put herself between Ramirez and myself, her vice nine aimed at his head. “Listen asshole, I won’t miss” her tone as threatening as her stance, the bastard lowered his NR4 and we left. I felt his eyes on me as we approached Lin’s Voxel.

  


“Thank you for that” my chest was heavy, I had to remind myself to breathe each time in and out, I didn’t feel her hand in my pocket putting the wad of cash from earlier in it.

  


“Don’t forget your tip girl” she smiled at me helping me into the car, before hopping into the driver's seat. “You alright? He didn’t hit you did he?” she revs her engine flying down the road towards the row. 

  


“I wasn’t hit…I’m just a little shook up. Guys an asshole” forcing a smile as I fasten my seatbelt and sit back in the seat clutching my coat.

  


“So what was his deal?” she glances at me as she pulls a hard turn and we pass the broken down church before she pulls a hard right and heads towards the bridge.

  


“He thinks because I’m Latina that I should be his” grumbling as I look out at the supports of the bridge cables flying past me. “Where are we going?” I look at her not sure whether I should be nervous or not.

  


“Chinatown” she smiles at me as she weaves in front of various car’s she wasn’t joking about her skill with a car. “Just relax I know how to treat a girl right” right now I should be scare, I should be worried, I just met this woman and now I’m letting her drive me to Chinatown, and I don’t even have any clothes beyond my coat, but something about her put me at ease. Closing my eyes I decided to just rest listening to the radio go on about some bullshit news event. 

  


At some point, I’m not sure when I fell asleep, because next thing I know Lin was shaking my shoulder gently with that smirk on her face. “Chica time to wake up, we’re here” but it was so comfortable why would I want to move…I blinked my heavy eyes a few times reaching over to undo my belt. 

  


“Where are we?” I groan out as I reach for the handle and pull myself out slowly, looking up at a shitty old building. 

  


“My house where else?” she grins pulling my hand towards the door, as we enter I correct my original thought, it looks like shit on the outside but it’s rather decent looking on the inside, apartment mixed with a tuner workshop taking up the larger half of the building. “How does some wine, movie and a bath feel after such a shitty day?” this girl was good…I couldn’t help but nod with a smile as she led me to her bathroom, and poured the warmest most relaxing bath I’d had in a while, not gonna lie the sweat pants and t-shirt she lent me were super comfy, watching some stupid flick about a girl pretending to be a slut to be popular I fell asleep my head on her shoulder.

  


  


The smell of eggs and cheese stirred my heavy lids, slowly rolling over on the leather sofa I feel the blanket fall from my feet, cold hits my bare skin...okay I’m up Fuck its cold. Bolting up I see a mischievous grin staring at me. “Morning Beautiful” 

  


Smirking I boop her nose taking the plate from her hands, placing it next to the coffee that sat on the table, fork in hand I snicker watching her eyes watch me.

  


“So we should probably discuss what we briefly went over at the club.” stabbing the scrambled eggs with a fork I look up towards her eyes. 

  


“I need to make the Rollerz jealous, emasculate them, so when I kick their ass in the coming race the loss stays fresh in their mind, that way I can join their group.” the soft rasp of her voice was kind of sexy...wait focus right.

  


“So arm candy, maybe some kissing, and playing up my assets to distract them while we zip around the track?” 

  


“Yeah” she slides closer to me watching me with that grin, that type of grin that promised more and left you wanting, I’m snapped back to reality from her long silky hair brushing against my arm...wait was it always so long? That explains the chopstick bun then...focus perv.

  


“I don’t mind doing that, but I have a question, why did you take the bridge to Chinatown? And why go to TeeNaY?”

  


Chuckling softly she smirks “we were being followed, so I took the long route to ditch them. Seems your asshole former boss wasn’t finished.” tapping her chin she grins “well It was close to the row, and Chinatown” That bastard was following us? Letting out a sigh I nod with a smile.

  


“Well we have a deal, you win the race, I’ll help you emasculate them enough to get in.” reaching forward she takes my hand giving a firm shake of agreement. This was going to be interesting.

\--------------

  


As we pulled up before the blonde man running the race, “Lin, your in spot 5, move into position we will be starting shortly” the man told her as he approached the drivers side window. “Slips or cash?” she hands him a wad of bills almost as fat as what she gave me the night before, as he departs she pulls into position. 

  


  


Wolf whistling and wandering eyes approach our car as a pair of rich shits in blue approach us. One who looked like a Chad the other, his oversized muscles, bleached tips and visor screamed Brody “I didn’t know this race had ho’s as trophies” before Lin could reply I opened my door fast sending Brody to the ground. I swore I caught a glare from her, but I got the reaction I wanted from them. Sliding out of the car I pressed my left heel into his groin. 

  


“I ain’t no ho you dumb shit, but if you want to make a wager I don’t mind laughing when my friend beats your ass” his friend approached fists raised as I just twisted my heel, watching him back up as the one idiot below me cried out in pain. 

  


“Fine if we win, we each get a round with you ya dumb bitch” pulling my foot up I kick him once as the idiot continues to squirm under me as the Chad keeps talking shit.

  


“Fine, but if we win, you get my friend here into the rollerz” 

  


“Fine...just stop...kicking my junk” he all but begged as I laughed and crawled back into the voxel. 

  


“You better win.” was all I said pulling my belt on and giving her a worried look. “I have no intention of being doubled teamed by those idiots” that grin of confidence she gave me better have the skill she’s speaking of backing it up.

  


“No worries chica, I’m the best fucking racer out of Chinatown.” the flag girls started to move into position holding them up as two rich kids with gas cans poured the starting line, then light it. As the wall of flames went up Lins voxel roared to life. “Be a dear and lean in the back and open my nos tanks. I need to keep a promise after all.” Not needing to be asked twice I do as I’m asked and grin as I notice her staring at my ass out of the corner of my eye.

  


No sooner am I back in the seat than I feel us take off like a bullet, there was no doubting at this point, the girl was a tuner, and fuck she wasn’t kidding when she said she knew how to drive, drifting around the one turn like a tokyo based professional. The Chad pulled up next to us 

looking pretty damn angry at me for busting his buddies balls, I didn’t need a second to think about it, I lifted my top up every so briefly and it was all he needed, these rich kids didn’t know how to handle real tits and it was hilarious watching him swerve and crash into a light pole. Lin pulls a hard right blasting through the second checkpoint, we were coming up on the leader now, his raycasters engine roaring as she pulled up next to him, with a flick of her middle finger we drifted around the leader on the next turn, my hand tightly gripping the oh shit handle while a joyful laugh escaped my lips, this was fucking fun. As we entered the final straight away the raycaster was closing in on us again, I heard her press the nos, and felt teh kick of the Voxel scream towards the finish line. With a loud bang I the person holding the flag fired their pistol signifying the race was over. 

  


Pulling an impressive 180 Lin pulls to the side of the road to wait for the rest of the racers, the momentum throws me to my side to which she pulls me into her arms as we wait, “Hey you” she grins down at me. 

  


A short and awkward cuddle later the rollerz boy’s pulled up in their badly damaged Zimos. “Fine We’ll get you in.” the driver sighed handing me his pink slips. Reaching through my window the Brody drops his keys in my lap. 

  


“Well as part of your payment their car is yours, if you like I can fix it up for you?” she chuckled as the driver of the Raycaster approached us handing me Lins cut of the prize money. He was a kid in yellow from the looks of it from SunnyVale most likely a Vice king. Hopping out of the car Lin saunters over to the Zimos to inspect it, moving a few things under the hood she signals me to come to her. “Hey hop in and follow me back to the garage I’ll fix this up for you” she walks towards the rollerz boys with a grin handing them a card with her number. “You go back on your word and my girl there kicks your ass in front of your crew” I flush slightly but give them a playful finger waggle as I hope into the Zimos drivers seat and put the keys into the ignition. It grumbled twice before turning over.

  


“Don’t worry lady we will keep our word your as good as in” the defeated look on their face is delightful to look at as I follow lin back to the garage. The car whining the whole way that light pole caused some impressive damage. Pulling into the far side of the garage I left the keys on the dash and headed to her drivers side window with a grin.

  


“So you got in, mind if I ask why you were so determined?” 

  


“Well how about…” she stops her phone going off, picking it up she answers “yes I’m Lin, great, yeah I’ll head right over” snapping her phone shut she smiles at me “tell you what there’s a diner near the old church on the Row, meet me there tonight at nine and I’ll tell you what I can. Grab your clothes I’ll drop you off at your house” not saying no to a free ride I quickly grab my stripper outfit and hop in giving directions to my shithole studio.

  


\--------------------------------------------------

  


“..Watches I got Watches!” before me a knock off peddler before me shoving his case before my “come on these cost 600 dollars in the store. Buy my watches” pushing past him I tighten my trench coat till only my Chucks are visible, as a darker skinned sex worker walks towards me.

  


“Hey baby I could show you a good time, wait Chica is that you” I smirk pulling her into a hug we both had worked the same club before, it was nice until the shouting happened. I believe her name was Asia

  


“Man fuck the rollerz, Lavar you going to let those bitches disrespect us like that?!” turning my head I see a trio of VK’s trying to spray over a rollerz tag only to see the duo from earlier approach them followed by a third I didn’t recognize. Two of the Vk’s go down as a red car pulls up with a group wielding assault rifles and tk urbans. 

  


“Run,” is all I manage to get out before I feel myself slammed into a wall, retching hard blood and teeth pool at my feet, reaching up I try to cover my mouth blood gushing from torn lips. It was The Brody from earlier holding a bat. I think my jaws broken...fucker. Before I could even do anything the Asia raised a brick cracking it on Brody’s shoulder causing him to fall to his knees, in that moment she drags me into the alley, all I can think of is how on fire my jaw is. 

  


“Hector says Buenas Noches” the gunfire from the red car erupts around us as the roller that broke my jaw falls, along with a few Vk’s, the one remaining Roller shoots at the car causing it to crash mid getaway, the final Vk kills them, then aims the gun at me, my friend had long since run away.

  


“Wrong time wrong place bitch”

  


Adios Lin, Sorry I couldn’t make it. Accepting my fate my eyes close, I hear the bang, and the thud of a body hitting the ground, nervously I take the risk opening my eyes. 

  


Blinking through the pain, I see what can only be described as a young keith david standing behind someone who looks like he’s trying way too hard to come off as a gangsta with blonde hair and a popped collar. I’d seen them both around the row but had no clue who they were, they never came by the club.

  


“You okay playa” The Keith David look alike offers me a hand helping to get back to my feet, looking at my blood stained coat and swollen jaw he shakes his head “sorry we didn’t get here soon enough to stop that” 

  


“Come on Julius we need to move” mr trying too hard shouted as they both put an arm under mine and helped me limp to safety under the sheer disorientation I was having. Setting my down on a bench he looks at my jaw.

  


That don’t look so bad ask Troy here, you can thank him later” my eyes glance to the white guy so he’s troy. I try to say something but the pain floods into me again. “The Row ain't safe no more, we got gangs fighting over shit that ain’t theirs, and you in the way it don’t matter if your representing or not.”

  


“Julius this is no time to recruit” my fucking jaw is broken and their arguing about recruiting me...what the fuck is going on. I manage to spit out some more blood without getting it on me this time, something that I’m more proud of than I had any right to be. 

  


“We need all the help we can get son” He snapped in retort, Julius must be the leader, troy’s maybe a lieutenant.

  


“No we need to get our asses out of here” he was right I could hear the sirens somehow over the throbbing in my head. 

  


“In a minute” he turns back to face me “look the Row’s got a problem, come to the church if you want to be part of the solution” with that they left, and as I tried to pull myself back to my feet I heard a familiar engine roar, looking up I saw lin race next to me, hitting the breaks, she kicks her door open and tells me to get in, I can’t really argue so I do as I’m told, it's at this point I realize how much blood I’ve been losing, the drive however long it was or where it was too seemed to be a blur, of hazy images. The next thing I’m sure of is the beep next to me, it takes me a bit to understand what it is, a heart beat monitor, my eyes hurt when I open them to look around. Lin’s sitting in a chair nearby, her black sweats replaced with a purple pair, she notices me looking around and walks closer.

  


“Look, I’ll cover the treatment, its my fault you were there. This is a back alley surgeon I know during the day he works at those sharper image places you see everywhere. Your jaw luckily isn’t broken but several of your teeth are, and the muscles are swollen. Doctor thinks it will take at least a week for you to be able to talk again. 

  


Trying to open my jaw I give up it doesn’t budge so I just nod, she passes me a notepad and a pen. Lifting it I quickly write out “You’re a Saint aren’t you?” 

  


She lets out a sign nodding “yes” Her tone had a strange amount of guilt in it. The door opened and the doctor walked back in holding a clipboard, his eyes on me. 

  


“Julius covered the bill, but I need you to come back to me end of the week, it will take longer to fully heal though.” handing me a bag of what looked like juice packs he left us alone again leaving his card in the bag as well.

  


“We should head to the church, seems I might have dragged you into this by accident” Two people wanting me to go to the church what the shit was happening in the Row?! Without my job I had no reason to say no, so I picked up the bag and followed her back to the car.

  


The drive was quiet as we parked she helped me into the yard behind the heavily vandalized church, a crowd of guys stood around as Julius had just finished talking. They all looked at me and then the one in the front Johnny I recognized him from the club approached. “Lin why is she here?” he seemed more confused than anything.

  


“She’s here to join us, I will vouch for her skill without her I couldn’t have gotten my current job completed” her eyes turn to Julius before he can say anything Troy speaks up “She’s got to be canonized, all of us did it” 

  


“Her jaw is barely held together what the hell Troy, Julius are you really going to do this!?” Lin’s anger could be felt by everyone, I saw Johnny put his hand on her back and look at me as if asking was I alright to do this. 

  


I just nodded walking forward the first guy came forward he hesitated seeing my injury, taking it to my advantage I pounced sending a right hook at his jaw, the big purple man hit the ground in one hit, two more came I managed to block the first few strikes until one of them just barely nudged my jaw. My scream came out in muffled pain, they flinch and taking that to my advantage sending a sharp kick to the dick heads balls and back hand the fool behind me. Clutching my face to force the pain away, fuck it was hard to stay focused, my eyes shifted to Troy with hateful contempt as I was clocked from behind by a skinny purple poser, I hit the ground and my jaw rattled not knowing what happened next, just that I heard Lin shouting in Cantonese at Troy as I opened my eyes to of the people I was fighting helped me up. 

  


“Sorry about that chica, I hope you’re alright” he must have been the one who dropped me. I nodded looking up seeing Lin ready to drop troy Johnny holding her in a full nelson. I didn’t even wait to see what happened storming forward my fist collided with the side of his jaw, he stumbled and I spun on heel following my previous blow with my foot, making sure he felt the kick as he slammed into the concrete. Spitting some blood on the ground next to him I shoot Julius a dirty look before joining Lin and Johnny.

  


“I like your style Chica, names Gat” rolling my eyes I saw Julius approach us. 

  


“Johnny get our girl her a gun, and teach her how to use it. We don’t need her picking up Troy’s bad habits. Lin in the church we need to talk.” he then approached me with a smile “welcome to the Third street Saints”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "did that fucker just tell me to!?" for the folks who wonder what she thought earlier. I am not a native Spanish speaker and my Spanglish isn't that great. A friend is helping me since I don't trust google translate. I'm working off the Latina voice from Sr 2 and SR3.
> 
> . This is my first Fanfic I've ever published, I figure there are spelling issues in it, I apologize if I missed any. Feel free to shoot me a tell if you see any.


	2. Shooting lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny takes her shooting, and the asshole is back

Walking towards a venom parked in nearby Johnny pops the door open acting like a gentleman but with a hint of sarcasm and silliness towards it. His eyes staying on my wired jaw, as the door clicked his eyes didn’t leave while he walked around to the drivers side. “Normally I’d ask if you were Lin’s girl but I imagine with the pain you’re in jokes are not welcome” I answer with a nod as he turns the loud angry and powerful engine over taking off gentler than one would expect the muscle car to do.  
  


“So you ever fired a gun before?” I just shook my head reaching into my pocket I pulled out a folding knife offering a pained smile. “Ah knives so you enjoy shanking a bitch.” I smirked while nodding again. “Well we are gonna make you a lil more versatile” 

  


As we pulled to a stop in front of Friendly Fire he smirked at me, “just let me do the talking, you just point at what you want” rolling my eyes I got out with a chuckle, he was fun I could see why he and Lin were friends. Walking in he talks up the woman at the counter till she brings out a series of pistols, shotguns, and a pair of sub machine guns. Welcome to America land of the guns, booze and greed, smirking I hold a few of them trying to get a feel for them before settling on the Vice 9, and box of bullets but as I reached for my purse Gat stopped me throwing some cash down and a bribe to ignore our background check. The Girl smiled back pocketing the extra in her daisy dukes, could she look any more stereotypically hillbilly I mean seriously long blond hair, short shorts and a tank top. I swear you’d think we were in a video game or the country not a city. 

  


Handing me a holster Jonny helped me get it to fit right around my leg. “Okay now that thats done lets teach ya to shoot so you can make troy look like shit” his grin was back as he held the box of bullets and my gun leading me back to the car.

  


We drove to an old mission and he led us underground into an old building filled with homeless people, and beer bottles. Grabbing a few we set up a shooting range as he teaches me to load clips until all ten spare clips were full.

  


Helping me position myself and line up shots we spend the next few hours firing, until I’m able to do it from my hip, one handed half extended, fully extended, two hands fully extended, and manage to draw quickly from the holster. 

  


“You aren’t bad chica, you might give me a run for my money one day” his grin was infectious as we walked back to the surface, only to hear a Voxel engine revving as a familiar car swerves into a parking spot with professional precision, engine off the door opens and Lin storms out wearing blue sweats. 

  


“Yo Lin why the fuck you wearing blue?” she walks forward without saying anything she punches johnny in the gut knocking him down to the ground, she whispers something that sounds like check your texts. Then before I know what is happening I’m being shoved into the back of the car and told to play along. Not knowing what’s going on I decide to do just that.

  


Next thing I know she’s throwing a bag at me as she peels out of the parking lot flying towards the highway back to the rich neighborhood. “Put that on and play along, you’re ex is trying to get you back, and has paid several bangers in blue and yellow to kidnap you.” Looking into the bag I grimace hand cuffs, tape, and some make up to do what I assume are facial bruises. “I’m not giving you back to him, just abducting you, figure we can use your capture to ‘turn’ you to the Rollerz and convince them you are better than a small bounty.” I looked at her in the mirror really wishing I could talk right now. “Trust me, we only need to sew some seeds to keep that asshole off you, right now you have no flags, and no one knows you’re a Saint. 

  


Questioningly I hold up the makeup container since my right eye was still black and my jaw was pretty much still broken. I reached for the juice bag though and quickly drank it before taping my ankles together, placing the leather collar around my neck and pacing tape over my mouth not that it was needed. I look up no sooner to see we’ve stopped under a bridge and the trunks been popped.  


“Place your arms behind your back, I’m going to bind your arms together with some shibari knots and modify the knot around your wrists so if things go tits up you can free your hands and grab your gun.” I let out a sigh as I’m tied up, bound in an erotic and humiliating harness that connected my arms to my chest and collar. Finally I’m lifted off the seat and placed into the trunk, she injects me with a mild sedative claiming its for my pain over anything else, and it does help with the jaw but still I’m bound and locked in a trunk to a woman I just met, if this strangely was not the weirdest situation I’ve been in. I struggle a bit to get comfortable then close my eyes waiting as we drove to the destination, knowing my luck all hell was about to break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry its short I'm moving so life is supper hectic, I'll have 3 out soon hopefully)


	3. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playa and Lin pull an elaborate con to get rid of Playa's stalker

Kidnapped…Kidnapped did I really let this girl talk me into this?  OW this god damn trunk I think I cut my head with that last bump. Seriously could she ease up on the damn breaks my jaws still broken, finally the car stopped, what the hell is she thinking is all I want to know. How is this going to get Rodriguez off of my trail, the bastard never gave up on the girls before…  oh mierda  every girl who turned him down stopped working there. He didn’t just fire them, he had them killed didn’t he?! The talking got louder as I heard the latch on the trunk pop, before me Lin wearing a blue bandanna over the bottom half of her face, and that asshole Rodriguez he looked at me with a wicked grin before pulling me out of the trunk by my bindings, it was so damn cold out. With his one hand holding the rope between my tits, the other gripped my chin turning my head repeatedly to inspect my jaw injury.

  


“What happened to her jaw?” He shot a glare at Lin then the frat boy roller standing next to her, he smelled like cheap cologne and looked like Justin Timberlake not in a good way.

  


“She put up a fight, and fell while I was trying to restrain her. It will heal just give it a week or so” If I didn’t know she was up to something I’d want to kill her right now, it was that convincing, but despite the lies weaving from her silver tongue my eyes bored into the asshole holding me by the ropes literally. Honestly I’d wish he’d drop me already, it’s riding up and fuck does it not feel pleasant against the cold air. 

  


Turning his eyes back to me he raises a fist and the world goes black pain filling every nerve in my body, screaming in agony as it connects with my jaw. I don’t know I feel body slam into the asphalt rocks and broken glass digging into my side. Fucking hell Lin whatever you are thinking please do it already. “perra tonta” something wet hit my neck… wait did that fucker just spit on me?

  


“Hey watch it asshole” growling from behind her mask as Lin pulled me back to my feet so I was sitting on the bumper, my hand feeling behind me for my gun in the trunk. “You said you wanted to talk to her, not kick her ass.” Her hand on my shoulder tightening as I feel the cool metal of my Vice 9 in my hand.

  


“I did but some dumb bitch broke her jaw.” He reach out and back handed me the world exploding in white hot agony as I feel a stitch pop. “Least I can use her till I get bored” and there it was thats why he wanted me, because I said no… I really hate guys like this. 

  


Tugging on the knot around my wrist I keep pulling as Lin begins to square off with him, anger in her eyes the bandanna covering most of her face. “Listen you said you’re girl was kidnapped, but its sounding like you wanted a sex slave” the asshole laughing in her face as I managed to get the  first knot untied . 

  


“What does it matter? You’re bangers who cares” He jams his finger in her face as the familiar sound of a Venom roars in the distance. 

  


“We steal cars not women” Timberlake finally chimed in as the roar got louder,  two knots undone . 

  


Everyone looked up and saw a purple venom charging right at us, cutting hard to one side it slides upto us with Gat holding his gun out at us, in an amazing show of marksmanship he hits the white boy in the head, and the asshole in the knees, missing the pair of us entirely. “Would have been here sooner but your hook knocked my phone out of my shirt.” He laughs holding up a cigarette as I rip the third knot loose. Thats when I see the VK on the bridge getting ready to flee, whipping the gun around I pull the trigger three times and he falls down into the water. 

  


“Damn chica warning next time that was next to my ear.” Lin chuckles as I slide down to the asshole at my feet. Pulling out my phone I type something out and hand it to Lin before I smirk staring down at him.

  


“So asshole, where are the other girls you chased?” I press my gun into his neck digging it in as she reads out.

  


“I sold them…”

  


“To whom?” she demands as if she could read my mind.

  


“The Vice Kings” 

  


“What were you planning to do to me if you don’t mind answering?”

  


“What you deserved bitch” With and Eye roll I smacked the gun into his jaw. Turning to Gat and Lin with a painful smirk.

  


“You don’t like the word 'no' do you?”

  


“Nobody turns me down” taking a deep breath I look at Gat who in his plain clothes handed me a lead pipe, handing him my gun I nod. 

  


Lin chuckles and says out loud “Wrong answer” the crack I felt through the pipe was only more satisfying as he screamed his arm bent backwards in a way that seemed impossible. Pulling back I slammed again and again into his arm until it was little more than jelly, swinging one last time the pipe collides with his jaw. Passing the pipe back Jonny begins wiping it down to remove the prints, as Lin drags the dead VK over, they place the pipe in his hand. Taking his free hand we use Rodriguez's pistol to reshoot the three holes in the VK, before Lin picks up the dead white boys gun and shots the asshole in the arm and hip. Wiping the gun off we put it back in the Rollerz hand and arrange the bodies. Before leaving I bend down and pick up the white boys hand and fire the gun into dick-heads head. 

  


“So framed murder aside what is the plan for dealing with the other victims, it sounds like the VK’s are selling girls” Gat looked at us rather irritated at this revelation. 

  


“You’re right but I can’t be seen with the Saints, and she’s not dressed, we need a plan before we do anything” Lin sighed.

  


Jonny looked like he was going to say something but his eyes locked onto a side of my jaw. “Shit looks like that asshole tore a few of her stitches” 

  


Lin grabbing my jaw to inspect it worry in her eyes “yeah looks like some internal ones. Look I’ll take her with me to get her jaw worked on, while she’s with you all keep her face hidden with a mask.” Gat nodded as he tossed a bag of clothes at my feet with a smirk. 

  


“Good job Amiga” with a pat on the shoulder he hauled off as I quickly changed into a blue mini skirt and t shirt, with a pair of knee high boots. We raced down the street in the Voxel pulling in at the doctor from before who lets just say wasn’t super happy about the torn stitches as he repaired them again and cleaned out the wound. 

  


“Lin you cannot let her keep taking Trauma to her jaw, it will not heal if it keeps getting hit.” He glared at me as well. “One more hit and I’m going to refuse care unless she’s restricted to my clinic for the duration of the recovery.” Rolling my eyes I whip out my phone typing out a simple message.  
  
“Morphine”

  


He looks at me with a sigh “that costs extra”

  


In try angry typing fashion “Give me Morphine I’ll pay the extra”

  


Rolling hi shoulders he walks to the medicine cabinet and pulls out a syringe filling it with a small dose of white fluid. “I mean it, one more hit you either find a doctor or get tied to the bed for a week” he pulls back the syringe as I reach for it. “Do you understand ladies?” 

  


With a defeated nod I type one last message “Yeah I understand, one more hit and I’m bed ridden for a week”

  


Smirking he nods and injects the needle into my arm, the cooling rush of the oipiods overriding my pain receptors was a pleasant rush to the constant pain I’d been feeling. 

  


As we left I held up my phone again with a smirk “We need Jonny” 

  


“You got a plan?”

  


With a nod “I am a sex worker you think I don’t know where the Vice kings operate out of?” pocketting my phone I pull back the slide on my Vice nine before kissing her on the cheek weakly.

  


“You need to rest, I’ll call him in the morning and we can plan our attack. For now how about we head back to my place and get you cleaned up.” Her eyes stare at my hips the lust in them is obvious to any who could see it, they slowly traced their way up to my face. A slight twinge of pain seeing my jaw, with a lopsided smile she opened her car and we drove back smuggling my naked ass inside was entertaining but we did it.

  


—————

  


“So we know the girls they kidnap end up at prawn court.” Lin smirks pointing to a location on the map, but I shake my head at something and as if on cue Jonny speaks up.  
  
“Problem is we don’t know where the fuck they take them before that. I mean I’m all for shootin up some mother fuckers but that bitch Tanya will just move her business if we don’t find the middle point.”

  


Nodding I let out an annoyed sigh before typing something on my phone and passing it to Lin. ‘So we need to find this point, but honestly other than attacking every king we see, which would draw undo attention to Lin and blow her cover with the rollerz. We need either bait or to wait till they make their next snatch and grab then follow them.’ She read it outloud before nodding to both of us with a sigh.  
  
“So for now we wait, while I’d normally say lets see if Dex and Troy need help I’d say we take this time to train our rookie here more and let her jaw heal.” 

  


“Man Fuck dex uppity little asshole” the disgust from Gat was palatable. 

  


Letting out a sigh I pull out my Vice 9 and smirk to the pair holding up my phone for both “shooting range?” 

  


“Fucking A Chica, lets stop by freckle bitches on the way.” I roll my eyes at him

  


“That would make the most sense, but Amiga I’m teaching you how to drive properly don’t think I didn’t hear how you can’t drive stick.”

  


“Yo Lin I can’t even drive stick it don’t matter”  
  
“Jonny shut the fuck up she’s learning stick” 

  


For the first time I manage to let out a small laugh with mild pain which caused both to look at me with a smile.  


“So lets train this Bitch how to be a proper saint.”  


“Smartest thing you’ve said so far Jonny.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the constant trafficking fears going on in the US at the moment, the depictions of sex trafficking in Saints Row are for the most part entirely fictional, pimps, grabbing girls off the street and such isn't how it happens. More often than not Trafficking is perpetuated by family members, or people in power. Due to attempts to legislate consensual sex work, Via restrictions it actually becomes harder for actual victims to come forward, this is why there is a big push for Decriminalization instead. The less illegal it is the easier it is for victims to come forward without the fear of reprisal from law enforcement agencies. If you would like to know more there are several good sex workers to follow, and the documentary 'war on whores' is rather educational. It is available in whole on Vimeo. IF the vice kings trafficking plot wasn't important to the original games plot I wouldn't have bothered focusing on it.


	4. Now we Listen

 

**~One week later~**

 

Rotating my jaw ever so slightly, so I can admire the work done to fix it up. Long chestnut hair bordering on black layered my scarred jaw rather nicely, picking up a small horsehair brush start running it through my hair, pulling each kink and knot free as a pair of dark eyes appear in the mirror behind me. “Hey chica, looking good now that those wires are out.” My cheeks flush slightly as I turn to face her biting my lower lip ever so suggestively.

 

“Lin…” stammering with a hint of nervousness, my eyes looking into hers as she pushes a small box into my hands, with displeasure I tear my eyes away from her smooth features and cheeky grin to look down at the box, opening it slowly. Inside is a metal featureless white mask with padded foam on the inside. “¿Que es esto?”

 

“Chica I don’t speak Spanish, but it's a Ballistic mask with more impact absorption padding to protect that pretty face” my cheeks warm as her hand brushes along my scars her eyes looking down into mine. “Plus it obscures your face so no one knows who you are”

 

Smirking I place it down on the table and hugged the taller Asian woman. “So I take it Julius finally has some work for us besides cleaning out a contested dock?” The grin on her lips said it all.

 

“Yep he wants us all at the church, bring the mask and keep it on you at all times. Rollerz can’t know my girls working for the Saints”

 

Eyes widening slightly heat rising in my face, hotter than I expected “¿me acabas de llamar tu novia?" the confused look on her face made me turn redder that I thought possible “did you call me your girl?” her subtle raspy laugh caused me to start chuckling.

 

“Well that should be a given no? I mean I did help kill your stalker” Rolling my eyes I chuckle pressing my forehead into her shoulder, smelling in her lilac perfume mixed with motor oil grease. Nuzzling against her neck briefly I look into her eyes with a smile. With a reluctant sigh we break apart giving me space to pull on a dirty tank top, pair of denim shorts and some purple sweats, quickly strapping my holster and Vice 9 to my leg I hook the mask over my face and pull on a heavy jacket to obscure my chest. Turning around there is a soft whistle of approval escaping the best racer out of Chinatown. “You look like a bona fide killer Killa” Rolling my eyes I nodded as we walked to her car, she wore blue track pants and a simple halter, yet somehow she exudes this air of power and strength.

 

As we pulled up to the church I stood before her arms crossed as various Saints looked confused at me and the mask obscuring my face. Before anyone could comment Julius hopped onto the stage and silenced the room, we all stopped and looked at him, ready to finally get down to action. “Listen up people, I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah we cleaned out the Row, you think for a second that’s gonna stop em? Unless we wipe all these mother fuckers out, Their gonna keep commin’ and they ain’t gonna be happy.” He pauses for a beat “It ain’t gonna be over till The Carnales, Vice Kings, and Rollerz ain’t nothin but a memory.”

 

Internally all I can think is no shit, The VK’s started out this way and The Carnales have been around for ages. He points at the boy in the Visor “Dex you have The Carnales, Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians its like they run this town, and with that drug money rollin in we can’t compete. Be smart about how you go against them, the Lopez family has been running that gang for thirty years there is a reason they still around.”

 

Dex nods “Got it”

 

Julius points at Troy “Troy you dealing with Vice Kings” much to no one's surprise he shakes his head defiantly.

 

“Not a chance”

 

“Fuck you say?”

 

“Anyone but them”

 

“You scared of going against Benjamin King?”

 

Johnny stepped forward “Man fuck that I’ll take King out”

 

Waving his hand dismissively Julius turned to the man known as Gat “Johny it’s not that simple”

 

“Bullets still kill mother fuckers right? Doesn’t get much simpler than that”

 

With a sigh Julius turns to Dex who had been fixing his ugly Ultor Visor “Keep an eye on your boy” which Dex who I swear is younger than me looked at Johnny.

 

“Man I don’t need a fucking baby sitter Julius”

 

“Keep an eye on your boy” his tone made it clear the discussion was over before he turned his head to face the crowd. Dex simply nodded before asking a simple question.

 

“Who’s got the Rollerz”

 

Lin stepped forward pulling me with her “I do”

Johnny spun around looking at the pair of us a bit shocked but Troy spoke first. “Lin why the fuck you wearing blue for?”

 

Julius on cue continued. “I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don’t know much about these fuckers so I wanted one of us on the inside.”

 

A pair of overweight white boys in purple hoodies approached the pair of us the greasier of the two spoke up. “Who’s the bitch in the mask?” he didn’t even finish as our heads collided, with a sickening thud he hit the ground as his friend started to crack a joke.

 

“Didn’t know the Rollerz pimped Ho’s” Lin’s hook had him on the ground  faster than my headbutt had his buddy. Smiling as i remove the mask hooking it to my belt, the long surgical scars along my cheeks and jaw visible.

 

“Any other comments?” Lin asked in probably the most palatable sarcasm I’ve heard from her yet.

 

“Yeah when you throw a punch don’t throw your shoulder so much.”

 

“Shut up Johnny” she waved him off walking back over she put her arm around my waist.

 

He chuckled audibly I really do think he’s the better of the Saints I’ve met so far “Hey I’m just sayin”

 

Julius looked at the crowd then me with a chuckle shaking his head “once we’re done here go talk to one of these guys they’ll have something for you to do.” His voice lowered slightly “It’s our time now let's get started” with that we all began to break up into groups Johnny flagged me down with a smile.

 

“Hey Chica stop by tonight I’ll have some work for you” nodding I roll my eyes turning to leave when I hear from the back of the crowd.

 

“Hey scarface” at that comment I saw blood, the world around me darkened all I could feel was the rage pumping through me like a bad trip on PCP. I was on him, my fist colliding with his face repeatedly over and over, it was the jackass I head butted earlier, but more than that he’s the asshole who clocked my jaw in canonizing. I don’t remember much some shouting in the background what I do remember is Johnny and Lin pulling me off the comemierda.

 

“Chica its okay, I think he learned his lesson” I kept struggling as the adrenaline began to leave my system panting I looked around I was being held in a full nelson by Lin, the shit head beneath my feet bleeding from multiple broken teeth and a nose.

 

“Don’t ever call me that you piece of shit” Pulling my arms free I fasten the mask back to my face turning to leave. Johnny behind me just letting out a low whistle and chuckle. “Something you want to say Johnny” It was at this point I realized the mask had an Audio mask in it distorting my voice.

 

“Yeah, when you head butt don’t do it from so far away” I wanted to be mad but instead I just found his comment hilarious and left. Lin wasn’t far behind me as she and I walked to the hidden garage nearby and approached her Voxel, I watched as she slid into the driver's seat. “Chica I’ll call soon, if nothing else for a race and dinner.” She grinned at me before racing off. Walking to a nearby store, I decided to buy a black set of leathers with purple trim more akin to a motorcycle bodysuit, and pulled it on. This aesthetically fit much better with the mask, plus the neck cover, and gloves hid my ethnicity.

 

No sooner was I out the door to Leather and Lace than my phone was going off. _‘Hey Niña, it’s Dex The Carnales have a stronghold in an old liquor store, mind clearing it out.’_ Letting out an exasperated sigh I hang up and return to the hidden garage climbing into my newly tuned up Zimos. Lin really put some nice work in, modifying the spoiler and exhaust to be similar to her Voxel, added a tank of nos and frame reinforcements to boot, with a wicked smile under my mask I got in an gunned the engine racing towards this stronghold. Pulling up towards the rear of the building I double check the entrance which is strangely only guarded by one skinny teen, probably drew the short end of the stick, slinking back to the rear entrance I check the knob. Locked, but it had a handle instead of a knob, oh thats just amazing the smirk on my face growing wider. Returning to my car I back it away from the door, blocking the alley exit and digging the ‘get well gift’ from Johnny out of my glove box, hand grenade and rigging wire, then a roll of ducktape from the tool kit in the trunk five minutes later the door handle is rigged to explode with shrapnel if someones dumb enough to open it. Now lets have some fun, slinking back towards the teen on guard duty I pull the butterfly knife out of my boot lunging forward with a smooth movement I almost missed it entering his neck save the blood pouring down his neck as his lovely mocha skin turned pale white. With a quick movement I pulled the knife free and placed him on the ground, adjusting my grip to reverse on the knife drawing my Vice 9 and with as much effort as my small body could Kicking the door in and with a fluid movement ducking behind a shelf firing a round the closet Carnales who just happened to be a tattooed girl. My body acting as if in slow motion hit the deck in an impressive straddle split chest against the floor gun behind my back firing two rounds one hitting each of the two sneaking up behind me.

 

Pressing myself back to standing I take off running down the hall, firing a round into each of the reds I see, soon enough my guns empty and the big bruiser my guess is one of the guys in charge before I could even get the casing out he had me pressed against the wall hands around my neck. Flipping the knife back to over hand I swung it with all my strength my mask being sprayed in blood as his larynx tore open along with the jugular. Shifting grip again I slammed it into his elbows forcing his arms to release me falling to the ground, it felt as if my chest was on fire gasping for air I head the surprise bomb I left go off. Picking up the discarded gun I quickly change clips and run back to the rear entrance only to find the boss of the stronghold an idiot in a pimp hat clutching his side bleeding profusely. His eyes only widened seeing me, his screams could be heard miles away, screaming “mike myers”…wait really because I’m wearing a mask…Fucking really!? Okay thats it, my foot strikes his crotch as I press my gun into his forehead. “Julius says Hello” and with a single pull of the trigger he was dead, sending a quick text to Dex I ran back to my car and hauled out of there heading for a safe house.

 

 

—————————————

 

**Later that night:**

 

So Johnny wants me to meet him at the church why am I not surprised. With a heavy sigh I push the office door open, his chillin in an office chair like an evil mastermind while Dex just stands arms crossed in the corner trying to look like a badass and failing miserably. “Take a seat” I flip the cheap dining room chair around sitting in it backwards as I look at Johnny waiting for him to continue. “So you’re Lin’s girl huh?” Rolling my eyes harder I pull my mask off and slam it down on the table, the blood from earlier still coating it rather heavily.

 

“And what of it? Did you find a lead on the midpoint yet or not?” Gritting my teeth I was tired of being in the dark when it came to the VK’s and this operation, that bastards other victims are their slaves fuck that.

 

He starts to talk when his phone starts ringing. “Hold up I gotta take this” he answers “Aaiisha, what a pleasant fucking surprise… whoa whoa slow down.” The voice on other end gets noticeable louder, “that's not slower that's louder…Shit where’s she headed. Don’t worry I got dis.” He hangs up as Dex walks forward.

 

Dex straightens up looking at Gat with concern“Whats up?”

 

“Some mother fucker just grabbed Aisha’s sister off the street”

 

Dex lets out an audible sigh “shit that's the 6th girl this month, we know who’s doing this?”

 

“Yeah the Kings” Johny glanced as me as he said this.

 

“No way kidnapping ain’t King’s style” I rolled my eyes standing up at this point, pulling my leather coat and pants off leaving just the shorts and tank top from earlier on.

“Maybe Tanya is going behind his back, don’t know, don’t care. Their doing it and this bitch almost became one of their victims.” He pointed at me before turning to face me “now Aisha said they was driving a yellow sedan get out their and tail those bitches back to wherever the hell it is their taking them and get those girls back!” he had barely finished the sentence as I was out the door keys in the ignition flooring the clutch and gas. It didn’t occur to me I was wearing a blue tank top but I didn’t care either I was catching up to the asshole, but he hadn’t noticed me so I cut the gas slowing down as he took his sweet ass time leading me to the way point.

 

I watched him begin moving the girl into the building, waiting a few minutes I texted Lin

I quickly whipped out my phone, eyes still on the yellow Sedan, taking a quick glimpse of the location I rapidly typed into it _‘hey Lin, So I found the midpoint to the VK kidnapping ring’_

 

a few seconds later it chirped _‘Let me guess you need back up?’_

 

Biting my lip _‘Would be nice, kinda forgot my mask, and I'm guessing there are more than one Soulja boy's inside’_

 

_‘you did not just make that reference’_

 

Grinning _‘its at the old shipping dock by TeeNay’_

 

_‘Chica, we need to talk about your style of music.’_

 

 It didn’t take her long to arrive, and even less time for us to start clearing the place out, moving in perfect sync the VK’s inside screaming about Rollerz raiding as we continued mowing through the stronghold. We wound up having to chase an idiot around town for a bit before managing to kill him and get his keys. Realizing we needed and excuse I entered one of the cells and punched my cheek hard enough to bruise, then laid on the ground for lin to take a photo as an excuse for a rescue. We helped get the girls into our cars and began dropping them off at their homes before returning to Johnny who was laughing his ass off as we entered.

 

“Damn Chica not only did you take out the midpoint, you framed the Rollerz?” I didn’t even bother to reply just grabbing my mask and riding gear before heading out and hopping in Lin’s Voxel.

 

“I’m crashing with you tonight amiga” That knowing smirk on her face was worth it, the pair of us sped out and back to Chinatown.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry how long it took to get this chapter out, Lifes been super hectic and had a huge move, IRL problems ect. Finally we are out of the Prologue, So I really don't want to write mission by mission save a few so I will be skipping over some missions that aren't that important to the story, A lot of which will be Carnales sadly.
> 
> Translations:  
> “¿Que es esto?”  
> “What is this?”
> 
> “¿me acabas de llamar tu novia?"  
> “Did you just call me your girlfriend?”
> 
> ‘comemierda’  
> Shit/Shit head/Shit eater/ Dumbass


End file.
